The Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) requires the removal of physical obstacles to those who are physically challenged. The stated objective of this legislation has increased public awareness and concern over the requirements of the physically challenged. Consequentially, there has been more emphasis on providing systems that enable physically challenged people to access buildings and other architectural structures that have a step at the point of ingress or egress. Such systems can also be utilized in building interiors to provide improved access to inside architectural features, such as raised landings.
Installing a fixed ramp is a common way to provide the physically challenged with access to a building with one or more steps at the entrance, i.e., between a lower surface and an upper surface. Fixed ramps take up a large amount of space and often detract from the aesthetic qualities of the building. Fold out ramps, similar to those used in vehicles can be utilized, but deployment often requires a large area into which the ramp deploys. Other ramps simply raise or lower one end or to reciprocate between a “step” configuration and a “ramp” configuration. Such ramps, however, typically require a pit formed in the upper or lower surface to integrate the ramp with the step of the architectural setting. That is, the ramp is recessed into the architectural setting. In addition, ramps are often installed in architectural settings in which the step height varies, and ramp components and installations must be modified to suit a particular environment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a ramp that provides access to a building with a step at the entrance or within the interior, while minimizing the space required by the ramp. There is also a need for a ramp that allows for installation without requiring undue alterations of the architectural setting and that can be easily adapted for installation in different architectural environments.